


Show Me

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other, rocket launcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Season 7, Faith and Dawn get their hands on something Buffy keeps at the back of her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short (340-ish words), crack-y, S7 ficlet inspired by [](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyofthelog**](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/) 's [Rocket Launchers and Time Travel and All That Shit](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/468275.html), [](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormwreath**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/) 's [Buffy's Little Secret](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/92916.html) and [](http://angearia.livejournal.com/profile)[**angearia**](http://angearia.livejournal.com/) 's [Girls Just Wanna Have Fun](http://angearia.livejournal.com/84957.html). I hope it's entertaining even if you already know how it ends.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[btvs](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [crack](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/crack), [dawn](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/dawn), [faith](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/faith), [season 7](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/season+7)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Show Me (Buffy, 340 words, PG-13)**_

OMG, I actually wrote a fic!! Ok, it's 300-odd words of total crack, and it wasn't even my idea in the first place. But, technically speaking, _I wrote a fic!_ It's been a while. Enjoy.****

**Title: **Show Me  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Disclaimer:** Just playing, no profit. I don't own these characters, this universe, or anything else of value.  
**Characters: **Faith, Dawn, Other  
**Summary:** Short (340-ish words), crack-y, S7 ficlet inspired by [](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyofthelog**](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/) 's [Rocket Launchers and Time Travel and All That Shit](http://ladyofthelog.livejournal.com/468275.html), [](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormwreath**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/) 's [Buffy's Little Secret](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/92916.html) and [](http://angearia.livejournal.com/profile)[**angearia**](http://angearia.livejournal.com/) 's [Girls Just Wanna Have Fun](http://angearia.livejournal.com/84957.html). I hope it's entertaining even if you already know how it ends.

 

Dawn rushed into the bedroom. "Buffy, have you seen my--" She froze, eyes wide, staring at the tableau before her.

Faith crouched on the floor of Buffy's room, face flushed, mouth slightly open. Her hands were busy between her knees, adjusting the settings on a huge, industrial-quality--

"Faith, is that what I think it is?"

Faith started, seeming to notice Dawn for the first time. Then she grinned. "Sure is, little sis." She ran her fingers over the item's length. "What do you think?"

Dawn blinked. "Where did you _get_ it? And why are you playing with it _here?"_

__"Can't have the baby slayers clamoring for a turn," Faith shrugged. "Not enough to go around."

"But why--?"

"It's Buffy's."

_"What!?"_

__"Oh, yeah. She told me Xander got it for her. Right after Angel went over to the dark side? She needed something..."

Mouth falling open, Dawn brought her hand to her forehead. "I think I need to sit down," she whispered, dropping onto the bed. _"Xander?"_

__Faith flashed that grin again. "Boy's worth a _little_ more than meets the eye. He showed her how to use it, too." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Course, I'm such a hands on girl, I just kinda figured it out on my own."

"You would," Dawn muttered. Then a calculating look came over her face. "Buffy doesn't know you're... borrowing... it, does she?"

"What's it to you?"

"I promise not to tell her... if you let me have a turn."

Faith laughed. "You're all right, kid." She lifted one hand, resting it on Dawn's knee. "You want me to leave you alone with it? Or you wanna do this together?"

Dawn gulped, staring at Faith's -- actually, Buffy's -- toy with a combination of excitement and fear. "You're some kind of expert by now, right?"

Eyes shining with excitement, Faith very slowly licked her lips. "You want the full tutorial? Stay home from school and..?"

Dawn looked her in the eye. "Yes. Show me exactly how to use a rocket launcher."


End file.
